lo que el bosque esconde
by Una Pervertida
Summary: Kyle es un lindo conejito, después de una pequeña apuesta es comenzado asechar por algunos peligros yaoi en un futuro K2 Cryle y Style
1. Chapter 1

Lo que el bosque esconde

Me inspire en una historia de terror, Creo que era ¿la caperucita roja…?

Resumen: Kyle es un lindo conejito, después de una pequeña apuesta es comenzado asechar por algunos peligros

Advertencias: va a contener yaoi, shota? Lemmon? Rape? Que es… Cofcofviolacioncofcof

Nota: los personajes no son animales, solo tienen orejas y cola del animal que corresponden, estaba peda cuando se me ocurrió, ¿sí?

Cap. 1: la seguridad del hogar

En lo más profundo del bosque al que todos llamaban mágico, escondida entre las frondosas y acogedoras raíces de un gran árbol, vivía una pequeña pero unida familia, mas no era una familia normal, no, era una adorable familia de conejos.

Un padre, el que se encargaba de traer la comida, una madre que se encargaba de cuidar a los hijos y ambos hermanos, que eran los hijos de aquella pareja, uno mayor que el otro.

El padre en ese momento se encontraba fuera buscando comida, la madre simplemente platicaba con la vecina sobre cosas vanas que pasaban por allí, mientras que el hermano mayor cuidaba al menor.

-hermano… ¿me cuentas otra historia?- pidió el pequeño y adorable niño con apariencia de 7 años, cabello negro, unas lindas orejas de conejo al igual que una cola del mismo color, ojos grises, sentado en el regazo de su hermano mayor, un chico de aparentemente unos 14 años de edad, lindo cabello pelirrojo, tés clara haciendo juego con unos alegres ojos verdes, con orejas y cola al igual que su hermano menor.

-no lo sé, la ultima vez mama me regaño porque no quisiste dormir en tu cama toda una semana, si no fueras tan cobarde…-

-¡no volverá a ocurrir, Lo prometo!- suplico el más pequeño a lo que el mayor tomo bastante adorable y accedió casi de inmediato

-está bien, déjame pensar…- el mayor guardo silencio por unos segundos, pareciera que estuviera pensando cómo empezar aquella historia para asustar un momento a su hermano –bueno… -empezó- te contare la historia del zorro, el puma y el lobo, no sé si lo has notado, pero papa llega siempre antes del anochecer y mama cierra muy bien las pertas después de su entrada, aparte de que no se nos permite salir después de eso, ¿si sabes porque es verdad?- mostro algo de picardía en sus palabras

-¿para que no nos roben? ¿Y porque mamá es una desquiciada?- respondió inocente y con algo de burla a lo que el otro no pudo evitar reír cómplice

-aparte de eso, es porque ella conoce los peligros que allá afuera acechan, el zorro es muy astuto y sin vergüenza te engaña para poder acercarse a ti pero si eres listo lo mantendrás alejado, el puma es escurridizo y sigiloso, sobre todo brusco a él no le importa si confías en el o no, solo buscara la manera de acercarse a ti; y el lobo despiadado y sobre todo inteligente, lo que lo convierte en el peor de los 3, el no necesita ir por ti, porque tu llegas directamente hasta él y te das cuenta del peligro hasta que ya te tiene en sus garras a punto de devorarte- sonrió con algo me malicia el mayor al notar la cara de seriedad del más pequeño, la cual significaba que ya le había creído por completo – pero lo que más les gusta a ellos, son pequeños e indefensos conejitos que desobedecen a sus mamas y sobre todo hermanos mayores, así que si no quieres que te atrapen debes de lavarte los dientes todos los días y hacer caso a lo que mama y papa diga, al igual que yo- finalizo a lo que el pequeño asintió con rapidez

-entonces si hago todo eso… ¿ellos no me comerán, cierto?-

-exacto- sonrió el mayor

-Kyle, Ike papá llego hace unos momentos y la cena esta lista- anuncio la madre a los chicos que se encontraban sentados en la sala sobre el piso de esta

-enseguida vamos- contesto el mayor y pelirrojo –vamos, lávate las manos- el más pequeño se levanto de su lugar y corrió a lavarse las manos, el mayor lo imito pero de forma más calmada, cenaron tranquilamente y pronto se fueron a sus respectivas camas, puesto que al tener una madre tan estricta no los dejaba salir apenas se ponía el sol, diciendo que habían muchos peligros para dos simples conejitos, el día siguiente llego rápidamente, su madre se había llevado al más pequeño para llevarlo a jugar con el hijo de alguna vecina y sobre todo platicar, como Kyle ya estaba algo mayorcito no caía ya tan fácil en esa trampa, así que tenia ahora la mañana para él solo y podría hacer lo que él quisiera así que salió un momento, y al ir caminando por el lugar logro reconocer algunas caras, Tweek con unos granos de café, en verdad parecía que se había vuelto adicto a esa cosa pensaba Kyle, bueno a él las ardillas le parecían extrañas, Butters acompañando al chico ardilla, Kyle no tenía mucho que decir de Butters, solo que era una vergüenza ser un conejo al igual que él, mientras pensaba esas cosas sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien

-hey bastardo, ¿no te fijas?-

Kyle reconocía su chillona voz de inmediato, podría reconocer esas malditas orejas de ratón donde sea, lo odiaba tanto, pero por alguna extraña razón eran amigos

-maldición gordo… ¿lo hiciste a propósito, verdad?- se quejo el pelirrojo chico conejo

-¿Qué, Porque crees que yo pasaría empujando a un pelirrojo, distraído y judío conejo como tú?- sonrió con sorna

-como sea- suspiro el otro cansado -¿tienes planes o algo? Estoy aburrido-

-un pelirrojo como tú, no me sorprende- se burlo, pero pronto vio la seriedad del otro –la verdad yo también iba a buscarte a tu casa, el día de hoy ha estado conspiradora mente aburrido- contesto algo aburrido

Pronto ambos escucharon algunas risitas provenientes de los 2 anteriormente rubios mencionados, lo que llamo la atención de ambos, parecía que se divertían, pero no estaban tan desesperados como para acercarse, ¿o sí? Ambos se vieron, aquellos chicos parecía que se divertían con algo… ¿en verdad estaban tan desesperadamente aburridos? Después de pensárselo unos segundos y hablarse entre ellos mismos con gestos decidieron que solo por ser un día especialmente aburrido irían a platicar con ambos chicos.

-hey… ¿de qué tanto se ríen perdedores?- pregunto casi en tono de burla a ambos chicos que de inmediato dejaron de reírse

-cállate Cartman- callo el chico pelirrojo –lo que este idiota trataba de decir es que suenan bastante divertidos, ¿de qué hablaban?- sonrió ligeramente a lo que ambos chicos le sonrieron nuevamente y el pequeño conejito Butters le respondió

-hacíamos una apuesta, pero creo que ambos somos realmente cobardes- sonrieron al unisonó ambos algo avergonzados

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- pregunto algo curioso Cartman

Tweek y Butters se voltearon a ver un momento y luego volvieron a sonreír

-ver quien lograba… agh… estar más tiempo en la parte más obscura del bosque- contesto Tweek – pero ninguno tardo ni un minuto-

-ambos son unos cobardes- se burlo el chico más gordo

-¿y porque no lo haces tú tonto?- le contesto enojado el chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes –seguro un regordete ratón como tú en medio del bosque seria una especie de manjar para algún asesino en serie, o algún cazador o de plano algún animal feroz, ¿no?- le respondió en tono de burla

-cállate marica, seguramente el más cobarde eres tu- le contesto en tono retador, ambos sonrieron desafiantemente, ya habían encontrado la mejor forma de pasar el rato –vengan chicos, vamos a demostrarle a este tonto que se equivoca- y así los cuatro chicos partieron a la esquina mas escondida de su ciudad, para que nadie los viera si entraban al peligroso bosque.

-vas tú primero pelirrojo- invito Cartman a lo que Kyle izo una mueca de molestia –vean chicos lo cobarde que es- se burlo nuevamente

-¿y porque me mandas a mi primero en vez de ir tu primero?- le sonrió de alguna forma tratando de llamarlo cobarde – déjame adivinar, ¿tienes tanto miedo de ir primero que por eso quieres que valla yo? Por mi no hay problema cobarde-

Los dos pequeños rubios no sabían si había sido buena idea haberles contado el motivo de sus risas, puesto que ahora estaban viendo una especie de pelea entre Kyle y Cartman

-cállate maldito, iré yo primero- y sin ningún aviso y completamente furioso entro al bosque

-ojala que te coman- le grito Kyle maliciosamente mientras lo miraba internarse en el bosque

Y allí estuvieron los otros 3 chicos esperando, 1 minuto, 2 minutos, 3, 4, 5, 10 a los 15 minutos ya se sentían algo preocupados

-¿crees que este bien?- pregunto el rubio conejito algo asustado porque su compañero no regresaba

-claro que estará bien- contesto con una pisca de duda en sus palabras el pelirrojo

Cuando ya habían llegado los 20 minutos ya estaban más que preocupados

-agh… ¿y si de verdad se lo comieron como dijiste Kyle?- contesto aun mas preocupado Tweek

-cállate tonto, a esa rata inmunda no hay animal sobre la tierra que tenga la suficiente inteligencia como para atraparla y comerla- contesto con un pequeño aire de preocupación

-pero no regresa…- contesto preocupado Butters

-allí esta, pueden estar seguros… miren se los probare- y preocupado por su amigo decidió adentrarse en el bosque, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar escucho sus burlonas risas

-ya sabía yo que eran unos miedosos- les dijo riendo Cartman, pensaba quedarme más tiempo, pero los vi tan preocupados

-es un alivio que estés bien- le dijo Butters a lo que Tweek asintió

-bastardo- fue lo único que Kyle respondió, claro con algo de alivio en su voz

-bien judito vas tú- le sonrió malicioso a lo que Kyle le sonrió desafiante, si el gordo había estado 20 minutos seguramente el aguantaría el doble, así que sin decir palabra alguna, más que sonreír se adentro en el bosque, sonriendo, volteo a ver a sus compañeros el sabia que por la obscuridad ya no podrían verlo así que se sentó en una roca, seguramente su gordo amigo también se había sentado allí y espero.

Debía de admitir que fue muy valiente de parte de Cartman aguantar 20 minutos, ya que ese lugar era realmente tenebroso y toda la valentía que había demostrado hace unos momentos se desvaneció, ya que se encontraba allí, totalmente expuesto a cualquier peligro, pero tenía que ganarle, tenía que ser valiente y espero, cada minuto le pareció eterno, hasta que al fin, 20 minutos, solo un minuto más, no fue sino porque escucho una ligera risa, solo 40 segundos más, pensaba algo atemorizado

-no te hare daño- escucho a los pocos segundos, no sabía quien hablaba, solo sabía que se escuchaba distante, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera alerta –solo deseo jugar un momento contigo, estoy muy solito- mas que triste, aquella voz sonaba sobre todo burlona, 20 segundos… al carajo con el desafío, Kyle salió huyendo a todo lo que daba hasta donde sus amigos lo esperaban, miro el camino hacia la seguridad eterno, porque podría jurar que había escuchado a alguien y después escucho pisadas detrás de él, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había llegado con sus amigos

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto intranquilo Butters al verlo algo alterado

-lo que pasa es que es un cobarde- Cartman como siempre

Kyle decidió no decir nada, si decía algo Cartman lo joderia por el resto de su vida

-solo me asusto un insecto muy grande- fue cortante –pero tarde más que tu- al final trato de ocultar su temor y volver a sonreír burlón par su amigo/enemigo.

Volteo a ver una vez más hacia el lugar donde había estado, todo estaba obscuro y no podía ver nada, de alguna manera sintió una extraña sensación y decidió que ya había vivido demasiadas aventuras por un día.

-tengo hambre- hablo Cartman, a lo que todos lo siguieron, para Kyle fue una especie de alivio.

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que el bosque esconde

Me inspire en una historia de terror, Creo que era ¿la caperucita roja…?

Resumen: Kyle es un lindo conejito, después de una pequeña apuesta es comenzado asechar por algunos peligros

Advertencias: va a contener yaoi, shota? Lemmon? Rape? Que es… Cofcofviolacioncofcof

Nota: los personajes no son animales, solo tienen orejas y cola del animal que corresponden, estaba peda cuando se me ocurrió, ¿sí?

Cap. 2. El peligro asecha

-hermano… ¿dónde te hiciste eso?- señalo el pequeño conejito a su hermano mayor hacia sus pantalones que aparentemente estaban rasgados

El mayor no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que vio atrás de su a un lado de su rodilla su pantalón estaba ligeramente rasgado

-maldición, mama va a matarme- se preocupo un poco –se debió haber rasgado con alguna rama-

-es peligroso andar corriendo por allí, ¿Qué tal si te hubieras lastimado y algún animal le gusta tu olor y viene a buscarte?- le comento preocupado a su hermano mayor, a lo que este sonrió

-los animales peligrosos no entran aquí, así que no te preocupes- y le acaricio la cabeza, pronto ambos fueron llamados para cenar y pronto se fueron a acostar

El pelirrojo estaba en su cama pensando en lo que había vivido en el bosque, ¿de quién era esa voz? ¿Era peligrosa? Seguro que si, además de eso se preguntaba donde se había rasgado la ropa, ya que incluso se había cortado un poco, pero solo se dio cuenta una vez hizo su cambio de ropa para ponerse su pijama, ni siquiera lo había notado hasta ese momento, quizás por el miedo no lo había sentido, pero desidia no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Ya eran como las 3 de la mañana, las noches siempre eran tranquilas donde él vivía, a pesar de que tuviera un sueño ligero, nunca pasaba algo lo suficientemente grande como para despertarlo, pero en esta ocasión un ligero ruido lo había hecho abrir los ojos, miro alrededor y no había nada, luego volteo hacia la ventana de su habitación que se encontraba cerrada y que por fuera tenia fuertes barrotes protegiéndola y tampoco vio nada.

-quizás el viento-se dijo a sí mismo, la verdad poco le importaba y volvió a acostarse, cerró los ojos y pronto sintió esa horrible sensación de que alguien lo observaba, abrió los ojos otra vez y no vio nada nuevamente, trato de auto convencerse de que lo pasado esta mañana le había afectado demasiado y se tapo por completo, la sensación siguió allí por un largo rato, pero se repetía a sí mismo que era una tontería, al poco rato sin darse cuenta si quiera se quedo dormido.

-cariño, tienes una ojeras horribles- le hablo su madre algo preocupada -¿Qué sucedió?-

-nada mamá, simplemente no pude conciliar el sueño- contesto bastante cansado

-Bueno, estas de vacaciones así que puedes dormir un poco si te hace falta, pero únicamente después de limpiar tu habitación y terminar tu desayuno, quería llevarte con los Stotch un rato, pero no te veo muy dispuesto- comento su madre algo decepcionada por el repentino cambio de planes

-descuida mamá, gracias- le alegraba el hecho de saber que no tendría que soportar a ningún tonto hoy, solamente deseaba quedarse y dormir un rato, su habitación siempre estaba impecable así que podría irse directo a dormir.

Se levanto de la mesa y se fue a paso cansado hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y diviso su cama, se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella pero justo antes de echarse sobre esta a tomar una siesta logro divisar algo sobre la ventana, el curioso pese a su sueño se acerco a ver que era ese extraño objeto que no recordaba haber puesto allí

-¿un pedazo de papel?- era un pedazo de papel bastante desgastado, parecía algo que alguien había tirado y alguien lo había reciclado para usarlo en esta ocasión, abrió el arrugado papel y noto que decía algunas cosas – "ven a jugar conmigo" firma tu amigo del bosque- leyó, después de leer eso sintió escalofríos, ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? Tiro el papel en el bote de basura y se echo a la cama, se sentía algo intranquilo, quizás eso explicaba su sensación de no poder dormir la noche anterior, trato de olvidarse de todo eso y al poco rato se quedo dormido.

Desde ese momento ya nada había vuelto a ser normal para el pequeño Kyle, quien ahora empezaba a sentir esa horrible sensación de ser observado cada noche y todos los días recibía un pequeño papel en su ventana, preguntándole cuando iría a jugar, no importaba si la dejaba cerrada, todos los días sin falta siempre al abrir los ojos en la mañana encontraba un pedacito de papel arrugado con alguna invitación hacia el bosque, eso ya le había dado mucho miedo ya que en verdad no sabía a lo que se había enfrentado, pensaba en contárselo a sus padres, pero seguramente doblarían la seguridad y harían un merecido escándalo, ni siquiera se lo contaba a los chicos, no quería que se burlaran de él o algo parecido, así que deicidio tomar cartas en el asunto.

Pensó por algunos minutos ¿Qué tal si le dejaba alguna respuesta a sus invitaciones? Así tal vez dejaría de molestarlo, sea lo que sea que lo molestara.

Antes de dormir Tomo un pedazo de papel, izo un corte bastante fino y escribió en el "¿Por qué quieres jugar conmigo?" y lo dejo en su ventana esa misma noche, al día siguiente como siempre encontró un papel con su respuesta

"eres un chico muy simpático, ven a hacerme compañía" obtuvo como respuesta

-hacerte compañía ni muerto- respondió para sí, espero impaciente a que se hiciera de noche para poder preguntarle algo mas, moría por contárselo a alguien, pero decidió callar

"no quiero, tengo miedo, ¿podrías dejar de hacer esto? ¿Quién eres?" escribió y lo dejo en la ventana, en verdad tenía miedo y quería que todo esto parara, quizás si era directo lo lograría.

"cuando me conozcas todo será mejor, ven al bosque" es lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, quizás en verdad no era ningún peligro, pensaba, no podía creer que tenía que esperar todo el día para poder obtener una simple respuesta

-quizás si dejo más de un papel obtenga más información- se dijo a sí mismo, pronto su hermano entro

-Kyle, dice mama que bajes a desayunar-

El pelirrojo asintió, se vistió pronto bajo, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar así que decidió callar durante el desayuno

-¿puedes creer que desapareció una chica?- comento algo preocupada la madre a su esposo

-y que lo digas, esto en verdad es aterrador, ya son 1 chico y 1 chica, lo que sea que se los lleve lo único que busca es juventud-

Kyle se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, donde vivía siempre había sido un lugar pacifico y estas cosas jamás pasaban, era una mera coincidencia que todo ocurriera justo después de aquella experiencia

-pero quien sabe, quizás simplemente escaparon juntos-

Aunque claro, las posibilidades eran infinitas

El día paso lento, ahora los jóvenes y chicos tenían que llegar a casa más temprano, solamente era precaución

Una vez llego la tan esperada noche Kyle escribió en 3 papeles

"los chicos que desaparecieron, ¿sabes algo?" "¿eres seguro?" "¿Cómo eres?"

Al día siguiente solamente recibió un único papel

"responderé todas tus dudas si vienes a verme, te estaré esperando como siempre en el bosque"

Ahora si ya estaba algo arto de la actitud de esta cosa que lo molestaba, le era algo escalofriante que todas las respuestas que le daba siempre vinieran acompañadas con "ven a verme"

¿En verdad estaba tan desesperado por jugar con él? Kyle ya estaba arto de tanto acoso, pero tampoco podía simplemente ignorarlo

Esa noche solamente escribió "déjame en paz" y obtuvo como respuesta "ven y todo acabara" ¿Cómo debía interpretarlo? ¿Si iba a verlo dejaría de molestarlo? No sonaba tan mal, pero moría de miedo solo pensarlo

-hey Cartman, últimamente me han pasado cosas extrañas- hablo con algo de temor el pelirrojo a su amigo

-¿cosas extrañas?- pregunto algo extrañado, pero sin mucha importancia

-sí, veraz, alguien deja papeles en mi ventana invitándome al bosque- contesto algo dudoso a lo que Cartman rio burlándose, esto por supuesto Kyle lo tomo mas, pero pronto pensó-"¿y si fue él? Solo a este enfermo se le ocurriría… claro seguramente por eso se burla tanto, quizás todo esto es su plan"- empezó a formular en su cabeza

-eres un marica- fue lo último que dijo y después se marcho aun con una sonrisa burlona, eso fue suficiente para que Kyle quedara convencido, esa misma noche no dejo ninguna nota, y al día siguiente no esperaba recibir ninguna.

Sorprendentemente recibió una

"te espero"

Kyle molesto tomo aquella nota y la tiro al bote de basura, ahora ya no tenía miedo, seguramente en el bosque también había sido Cartman, seguramente todo lo que había pasado era solamente Cartman.

Kyle salió hecho una furia de su casa, por suerte no había nadie allí así que nadie le cuestionaba, se dirigió al bosque y sin miedo entro, por dos motivos, para demostrarse a sí mismo que todo era una broma pesada de su compañero, y nada de eso era real, avanzo más allá de la roca de la ultima vez y camino en camino recto, era aun temprano y regresaría justo antes de la cena, así pensó para sí antes de salir, estaba terriblemente molesto, pronto sin darse cuenta había atravesado el bosque y había llegado al arrollo, ya había ido antes allí con su familia y sabía que era un lugar bastante seguro, o al menos creía, sonrió para sí mismo, empezó a caminar por un pequeño eh iluminado sendero que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa hasta que escucho una voz

-viniste- eso izo erizar la piel a Kyle, se supone que todo era una broma pesada de Kyle

El pelirrojo Conejo miro a su alrededor y no miro a nadie

-Cartman, se que eres tú, deja de bromas-

-¿quién es Cartman?- pregunto burlón y al otro lado del arrollo justo atrás de un gran árbol salió un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, cabello rubio, una adorable y burlona sonrisa, con orejas y cola de zorro.

El pelirrojo quedo algo impresionado, en verdad no era broma, estaba en aprietos, los zorros eran algo peligrosos.

-q… ¿quién eres tú y que quieres de mi?- pregunto algo asustado el menor

A lo que el otro chico solo sonrió y salió por completo de su escondite dejándose ver por completo

-mi nombre es Kenny y lo que quiero es a ti- sonrió con pronta malicia

Kyle sabía que esto era malo, el solo era un indefenso y enojón conejito que se dejaba llevar por algunas cosas y ahora estaba en problemas, y si un zorro andaba detrás de él, seguro no era para invitarlo a tomar té.

-tengo que volver a casa- se apresuro a decir Kyle mientras se alejaba un poco

-lo siento, no tengo la intención de dejarte ir, me costó mucho hacerte venir, correr peligro todas las noches al acercarme a tu ventana- su maliciosa sonrisa no se borraba – ¿sabes hace cuanto que no veo una presa tan jugosa como tú? Solo con olerte me vuelvo loco-

Al escuchar esto Kyle quedo paralizado, tenía que ser broma, bueno el era rápido, pero no sabía si podría ganarle, no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo todo lo que sus pies alcanzaban, y allí estaba por primera vez corriendo por su vida, recordó las historias que algunos vecinos contaban, pero siempre las tomaba a chiste, ni siquiera noto el momento en que tropezó, lo que Kenny aprovecho para alcanzarlo tomándolo de un brazo y acorralándolo en un árbol, ahora no podía tomar el camino de vuelta a casa, Kenny se lo impedía, tendría que tomar algún atajo, pero primero escapar de él

-hora de rendirse- le susurro cerca al asustado conejito para pronto lamer su mejilla

-yo… no quiero terminar así- comento algo sonrojado el asustado chico

-nunca es bueno creer en un zorro hambriento, ¿sabías?- pego su cuerpo al de su víctima aprisionándolo aun mas contra aquel tronco de árbol, pronto bajo su lengua hasta el cuello del pelirrojo saboreando aun mas su piel, haciéndolo sonrojar eh hiperventilarse del miedo.

Los zorros son unos sinvergüenza, solamente tenía que encontrar la forma de alejarlo y mantenerse alejado de él, ¿pero cómo?

El zorro ya había acorralado al conejito, ¿de qué forma el conejito podría salir de esta vivo?

Un ligero gemido salió de la boca de Kyle al sentir al otro tocar su cuerpo tan descaradamente, ni siquiera había pasado mucho tiempo para que el rubio colara sus manos bajo las ropas del pelirrojo, el cual solo trataba de apartarlo.

Kyle no se le ocurría nada, seguramente este sería su fin, rogaba encontrar alguna solución, pronto vio piedras tiradas y de inmediato se le ocurrió, si lograba engañar al zorro haciéndole creer que ya era completamente suyo y lograba golpearlo en la cabeza con una de ellas, quizás se salvaría, trago saliva y empezó a echar en marcha su plan.

-s… señor zorro… me rindo… -dijo algo cansado de tanto haber forcejeado, o al menos eso pensó Kenny, ahora sí podría disfrutar a gusto de su conejito, Kyle por su parte se hacia el cansado, esperando que Kenny lo recostara pronto, así tendría mejor acceso a las piedras y Kenny bajaría por completo la guardia, y no paso mucho tiempo para que lo recostara entre el tronco de un árbol, el zorro comenzó a saborear cada rincón de la piel del conejito, le gustaba sentir ese sabor, y quería tomarse su tiempo y pronto bajo la guardia

Kyle por su parte tomo una piedra y pronto le estrello contra la cabeza de su victimario, pronto este dejo de moverse, el conejito había ganado, sonrió para sí, se lo quito de enzima y se acomodo su ropa para al final soltar un suspiro, miro una vez más al zorro, sintió ligera lastima, sabía que no merecía su lastima así que pronto se aparto del lugar lo más rápido posible, miro a su alrededor, no conocía donde estaba, solo recordaba haber corrido para no ser atrapado, aunque al final había sido inútil, aun el sol estaba en lo más alto, así que no se preocupo demasiado, quizás si caminaba un poco encontraría algún lugar conocido, y así estuvo por un rato, empezó a preocuparse al notar que ya no habían senderos, había perdido por completo el rio y ahora estaba perdido en el bosque, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo conocido y regresar pronto

La tarde izo presencia y el pequeño conejito pelirrojo seguía perdido, por suerte había encontrado un rio, lo estaba siguiendo, quizás si iba con la corriente lo llevaría a casa, la comida no le preocupaba, el era vegetariano, el problema era los que no eran vegetarianos como Kenny, que se abalanzaban sobre pequeñas victimas como Kyle.

Por más que siguiera ese rio, no había ningún indicio de que llegaría pronto a casa, pero hasta el momento esa era su única esperanza, la tan temida noche llego, ¿había estado todo el día caminando? Sus pies le decían que si, necesitaba descansar rápidamente busco algún lugar, no quería encontrar otro pervertido, rápidamente encontró un lugar cubierto de raíces y flores, seguramente ese lugar lo protegería de posibles asechadores, además el olor de las flores ocultaría su presencia, rápidamente se acomodo, no era tan cómodo como en su casa, pero tenía que sobrevivir si quería volver a tocar su cama, quería estar alerta, pero estaba demasiado cansado, como a las 6 de la mañana, se veía nublado, algo lo había despertado, abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo que vio hizo latir su corazón a mil por hora del susto

-sorpresa- le hablo el chico de cabello negro que se encontraba encima de él con apariencia de un chico de al menos 18 –es muy peligroso que un lindo conejito este solo por este lugar, dicen que hay un puma suelto- comento en tono algo juguetón al ver al chico pelirrojo completamente pálido del susto

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que el bosque esconde

O_o disculpen la tardanza… me había olvidado por completo de esto… por suerte ya tenía la historia hasta este capítulo =_=

Resumen: Kyle es un lindo conejito, después de una pequeña apuesta es comenzado asechar por algunos peligros

Advertencias: va a contener yaoi, shota? Lemmon? Rape? Que es… Cofcofviolacioncofcof

Nota: los personajes no son animales, solo tienen orejas y cola del animal que corresponden, estaba peda cuando se me ocurrió, ¿sí?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cap. 3 perdido

-¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?- bromeo maliciosamente mientras se relamía los labios hambriento por poder saborear su blanca piel al haber encontrado a una presa como esta –al menos di algo, dime tu nombre pequeño- el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos del menor, ni siquiera podía hablar, pero al ver la molestia en el otro hablo

-Ky… Kyle- contesto muy atemorizado

-mucho gusto, soy Craig, y el día del hoy tienes el honor de ser mi comida- sonrió con cierta lujuria –siéntete alagado- termino para acercarse lentamente a sus labios a lo cual el menor aparto su boca rápidamente, esto hizo molestar un poco al mayor, nadie lo rechazaba, nadie.

Sin dar tiempo al pequeño de reaccionar le quito su camisa dejándolo desnudo del torso para arriba, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a lamer los pezones del menor lo que lo izo soltar un gemido, hace apenas ayer el zorro y ¿ahora esto? Este chico sin duda era más peligroso que el anterior, al menos Kenny era gentil en lo que hacía, mientras este solamente le arrancaba fuertes gemidos involuntarios de la manera más brusca y avanzando más rápido de lo que el zorro lo hacía, cuando menos se die cuenta ya se encontraba solo en ropa interior

-d… detente- rogaba entre gemidos el indefenso pelirrojo, mientras el moreno ya había entrado notoriamente en calor, solo bastaba con ver su pantalón para verlo, el pequeño seguía rogando, pero esto solo incrementaba sus acciones, lo besaba, acariciaba, mordía por todos lados queriendo probar todo lo posible de él.

El feroz puma ya no aguanto demasiado y decidió bajarse el pantalón, acabaría con ese lindo conejito de una vez por todas, no le importaba si primero tenía que prepararlo o algo así, la verdad no le importaba si lo terminaban pateado o algo así, o si destrozaba por completo a su conejito, solo lo quería tener ya; pero antes de siquiera acerarse Craig recibió un golpe en la cabeza, esto sorprendió incluso a Kyle, hasta que lo vio, era Kenny quien aparentemente venia a reclamar lo suyo

-el es mío, yo lo capture primero, así que aléjate de el bastardo- anuncio bastante enojado por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, ya que Craig estaba a punto de tener al conejito antes de que Kenny.

Esto no paso para nada desapercibido por Craig, lo que lo hizo detenerse en lo que hacía y mirar con cierto odio a Kenny

-si es tuyo, ¿Qué hace e mi territorio?- hablo molesto

-errores técnicos, pero solo vine por él y me marcho- le hablo seguro

-hasta crees que te voy a dar algo tan bueno como esto, mejor lárgate si no quieres pelear- amenazo

El asustado y lloroso Kyle por su parte había aprovechado esta disputa para ponerse su ropa nuevamente y en la mejor oportunidad salir huyendo, pronto Kenny se abalanzo sobre Craig para golpearlo por haberle quitado a su preciosa presa, esta era la oportunidad perfecta ya que ambos estaban tan ocupados, Kyle por su parte una vez fuera de la vista de ambos corrió como loco, no quería más sorpresas, ahora no solo tenía a un zorro persiguiéndolo, también había un astuto y sinvergüenza zorro, ahora también estaba un sigiloso y brusco puma, en verdad esto no podría empeorar de ninguna manera.

Tanto pensar hizo que se diera cuenta que estaba subiendo, lo cual era extraño, no tenia porque subir, y allí se dio cuenta que había tomado el camino equivocado, el camino que llevaba hacia la montaña, eso explicaba porque ahora subía, estaba realmente lejos de casa y para regresar tenía que pasar por el puma y el zorro, se sentía fatal y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar

-no quiero que me coman- sollozo el pequeño

-¿Quién va a comerte?- escucho a alguien justo detrás de él

Kyle estaba cansado y hambriento, sea quien sea que ahora este atrás de él, se rendía, ya no podía seguir luchando, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con un chico el cual parecía bastante simpático, cabello negro y con una serena sonrisa

-¿un lobo?- definitivamente este era su fin

El otro chico solo le sonrió

-veo que tienes problemas con esos dos, sabes, cerca de aquí yo mando, si vienes conmigo te cuidare de esos dos- le sonrió serenamente

-"pero quien me cuidara de ti"- pensó el chico pelirrojo

-por cierto, soy Stan, si te decides estaré por allá- señalo un lugar entre la niebla que empezaba a apoderarse del lugar

Allí se encontraba el pequeño conejito debatiéndose, esperar a que el despiadado ganador viniera por su premio, o confiar en la serena sonrisa de el lobo, no quería darle el gusto ni al zorro, menos al puma, al menos sentía seguridad que el lobo tendría un poco mas de piedad que los otros, decidió ir hacia donde Stan le había dicho ¿Qué había que perder? Estaba lejos de casa, perdido, atrapado.

Se apresuro un poco al escuchar tanto al zorro como al puma hablar, habían hecho un trato, solo por esta ocasión lo compartirían, así ninguno saldría perdiendo, puesto que ninguno daba tregua, esa idea asusto mas a Kyle lo que lo obligo a apresurar el paso, pronto se volvió a encontrar con Stan, y allí estaba esperándolo

-vamos, a partir de aquí ellos no podrán acercarse más a ti- le sonreía de una manera tan pura aquel chico azebache, para Kyle era simplemente la perdición, puesto que no lo llevaba a ningún lugar seguro porque seguían subiendo.

Stan extendió su mano hacia Kyle, este dudo, pero ya no podía mas, justo al tomar su mano escucho voces tras de si

-allí estas, ven aquí- sonrió con algo de malicia Craig, pero se puso serio cuando vio a Stan -hey, que crees que haces, devuélveme a ese chico- hablo lo mas amenazadoramente posible, sin dejar de estar a la defensiva en ningún momento, Kenny lo imito le habían quitado a su víctima por completo, Stan solamente puso a Kyle tras de él y sonrió algo amenazante

-están en mi territorio chicos, ya saben lo que significa y puede pasar si no se van pronto- les hablo tranquilamente

-pero él es nuestro- comento el zorrito algo molesto

-está en mi territorio, así que es mío, y si quieren pelear, vengan por mi- sentencio, a lo que los otros chicos no respondieron mas, solamente marcieron bajo y se retiraron, el pelirrojo no sabía si sentirse seguro o todo lo contrario

-debes tener hambre, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- ahora toda su atención estaba centrada en su invitado cuando al principio era indiferente, de alguna forma demasiado sospechoso

-fruta- fue lo único que respondió, Stan se lo pensó un momento, ¿de dónde sacaría fruta de un lugar así?

-tengo un poco en casa, vamos- lo tomo fuertemente de la mano, y lo hizo caminar rápidamente hasta que lo llevo a su cueva… casa.

Kyle miro, no le gusto del todo ya que no le parecía para nada acogedor, sentía algo de frio y en verdad parecía que no había nada de fruta allí, pero se sorprendió al notar a Stan con unas cuantas frutillas

-toma- ofreció, esto realmente lo tomo de sorpresa, agradeció y comió rápidamente, Stan quiso imitarlo, pero al meter una frutilla en su boca y masticarla no pudo evitar escupirla rápidamente y hacer una mueca de asco - ¿algo más?- pregunto volviendo a centrar su intención en el lindo conejito

-yo… desearía saber cómo volver a casa- hablo tímido, pero con algo más de confianza

-¿de dónde vienes curioso forastero?- pregunto Stan sentándose a su lado, sin duda era más alto, parecía ser un muchacho de 18 años

-yo… cerca del arrollo- hablo algo inseguro y trato de señalar el camino por el que venía, en verdad no recordaba del todo, solo recordaba que para llegar necesitaba encontrar el arrollo

-ya veo, sabes, yo podría llevarte, claro a menos que quieras ir tu solo con ese puma y ese zorro tras de ti- le sonrió amable

-eso sería muy amable de tu parte, en verdad me asustan esos dos, estaban planeando algo juntos- comento algo aterrado

-no los culpo- susurro muy bajo el lobo

-en verdad, muchas gracias- le sonrió

-ven, vamos debes estar cansado, mañana partiremos a tu hogar, y podrás contarle todas estas maravillosas aventuras que viviste a tu familia, todo será tan maravilloso- rodeo con su brazo al menor –vamos a mi cama, allí estarás mas cómodo que en el frio piso- ¿Por qué todo el mundo le hablaba con frases que no sabía cómo interpretarlas? Al menos creía que podría confiar en este chico, se miraba amable, aunque su instinto le decía que un lobo jamás era amable, este lo había invitado a dormir, decidió ignorarlo y seguirlo.

-¿no te gustaría dormir un poco más ligero? Tu ropa esta algo sucia- se acerco con un camisón blanco, el pelirrojo dudo pero acepto pronto gustoso, ya había tomado la suficiente confianza

-esto… donde puedo… ¿cambiarme?- pregunto algo apenado

-¿sientes pena? Vamos amigos, no seas tímido, no te hare nada- le sonrió divertido a lo que Kyle tomo confianza y empezó a desvestirse, quitarse su ropa sucia y ponerse aquel camisón blanco, pronto se recostó sobre la cama cómodamente, preparado para dormir, Stan por su parte solo se acercaba a la cama, la luz estaba apagada, solo algunas tenues luces que daban algo de ambiente al lugar iluminaban.

El casi adormilado conejito pronto sintió que alguien se subía a la cama, era el lobo, tampoco traía demasiada ropa encima, se había quitado su chamarra y ahora solo usaba una camisa de botones desabotonada y su pantalón

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto algo confundido

-nada- seguía sonriéndole mientras se acomodaba bajo las mismas sabanas y se acercaba lento y paciente al indefenso y confiado conejito

Pronto sin que Kyle lo pudiera evitar ya lo había rodeado con sus brazos, de alguna forma lo tenia de tal manera que no le permitía moverse, lo que fue bastante incomodo para el inocente conejito, el cual no sabía que era solo un plan departe del lobo, ahora lo tenía para él, en un lugar donde sabia que nadie molestaría, porque nadie llegaría, el mismo conejito había llegado hasta ese lugar él solo.

Kyle sintió un pequeño escalofrió al sentir las manos del mayor comenzar a acariciar sus caderas y al ver su rostro nuevamente se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Oxoxoxoxox

Continuara

=3= gracias x sus reviews


End file.
